


those stains that do not fade

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a word for your love of this," he tells her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	those stains that do not fade

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the lovely Eireann. Many thanks to her!
> 
> More "Darkest of Marks" Yukawa and Utsumi, because I wanted to explore that kink just a little bit more.

Utsumi's skin is hot against Yukawa's fingertips, her hips jolting up in response to his touch. Within the confines of her pajama pants, it's hard to move with anything but gentle circles, but she doesn't seem to mind. He moves lower, into soft wet plushness. Her hands curl open and shut, come up to scratch up his neck and into his hair, the curve of her neck high and prominent, offered in her ecstasy.

Behind Utsumi's ear is the smell of unwashed skin, more subtle than salt, and a pulse jumping against Yukawa's lips: a quiver of life that narrows his focus and expands it in the same breath, a call for abandon that courses like a hot stream of water down his back. All he needs to do is bite down; even just the scrape of his teeth is enough to make her jerk like a live wire and whisper 'yes'. It is clamping down that robs her of speech, but not silence. With his mouth fastened tight, and his fingers inside her, she arches up against him, with harsh breaths that stick and break in her throat.

"There is a word for your love of this," he tells her later, fingers pressed into the inflamed knot he's left in her flesh, the effort of his work dark on her skin.

She's still drifting in bliss, her eyes fluttering shut at his touch, and responding with a tiny moan that spikes through him, and catches his breath, distracting him. She doesn't even need to be stroked to release, if he sucks and bites hard enough. Her paraphilia is strong and she's never explained it. Naming it, using it; this is how she claims him.

"Hmm?"

His smile is brief at her late response. "Odaxelagnia."

Her eyes crinkle with amusement, as she answers, "I won't remember that." She reaches down and he doesn't keep her from her intent, but she cuts off in a gasp when he covers the bruise again with his mouth, just so he can feel her moment of absolute surrender once more, to call more blood to the surface, to make it last longer for her.


End file.
